


Valentine

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E, sob aquela expressão tão amarga, escondia-se o mais doce dos sentimentos.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> No Japão, o dia 14 de fevereiro, conhecido como Valentine’s Day, é celebrado de uma forma bastante especial: as meninas presenteiam aqueles que amam com chocolates caseiros. A essência dessa tradição é explorada nesta oneshot.
> 
> Arrietty é uma OC.

Ele apertou o pequeno embrulho, censurando a própria fraqueza. Por favor! Era um Hunter ou não era? Certamente, tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver. Raios! Maldita Arrietty, aquela garota perversa. Aparecera em seu apartamento com um sorriso de raposa e diversas sacolas coloridas. Kurapika sentira o cheiro, ouvira o riso na voz dela. Pensou em expulsá-la, mas os olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto. E Arrietty era esperta. Espalhara vários objetos inomináveis sobre o balcão da cozinha, um mais assustador do que o outro.  
— O que é isso, Arrietty? — perguntara, franzindo o cenho.  
— Fôrmas — respondera a garota como se fosse óbvio.  
Kurapika engolira em seco, a atenção voltando-se para alguma outra perversidade.  
— E isto?  
— Fermento! — Ela rira.  
— Arrietty... Você pretende me matar?  
Ela revirara os olhos.  
— Mas é claro. Por que acha que eu trouxe um rolo também?  
O Kuruta estava coberto de farinha quando o massacre chegou ao fim. Esfregava o rosto, mas o pó branco não saía. Talvez, se ele chorasse, conseguisse se livrar pelo menos do cheiro. E, de fato, sua expressão ao encarar Arrietty era toda chorosa. A garota apenas riu outra vez e lambeu o granulado preso em seus dedos.  
Agora Kurapika encarava a entrada do prédio, segurando um suspiro. Diversos jovens passavam por ele; todos tão felizes, alguns de mãos dadas. Seu olhar recaiu sobre uma ruivinha que observava com deleite enquanto sua amiga mordia os biscoitos açucarados fazendo aquele beicinho de quem acha gostoso.  
Chega, disse a si mesmo. Era humilhação demais para um único dia.  
Ele fez menção de ir embora, mas ouviu seu nome. À distância, Leorio acenava freneticamente. Espalhafatoso, como sempre. Seria mal-educado demais ignorar seus apelos. Por isso, Kurapika ficou quietinho, esperando o outro se aproximar. O Paradinight abriu um sorriso imenso e se pôs a tagarelar sobre futilidades. Dizia qualquer coisa sobre “ter sentido sua falta”. Kurapika desviou o rosto.  
— Ei, sua bochecha está suja.  
Antes que o Kuruta pudesse reagir, Leorio lambeu a ponta do dedão e a esfregou sobre a camada branca que empalidecia a face do amigo. Kurapika encarou-o como se tivesse cometido um crime. Só então o Paradinight deu-se conta de que o constrangera.  
— Ah, desculpe! Eu não...  
Kurapika esticou os braços, oferecendo o embrulho vermelho e azul.  
— Ha...  
— Ré? — Leorio franziu o cenho.  
— Hap...  
— Rap? — Leorio coçou a nuca.  
— Happy Valentine’s Day!  
Eles ficaram assim. Apenas ficaram assim. Aos poucos, os braços de Leorio caíram ao redor de seu corpo. Ele fitou o embrulho como se pudesse enxergar através dele. Lentamente, tomou-o em suas mãos. Assim tão perto, até conseguia sentir o cheiro dos biscoitos recém-saídos do forno.  
— Parecem gostosos. Você... — Leorio engoliu em seco. — Quer ir lá em casa para nós comermos juntos?  
Kurapika não respondeu. Virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar em direção ao metrô. A passos calmos, Leorio seguiu-o, acomodando o presente debaixo do braço. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto. Eram ambos orgulhosos demais.

**Author's Note:**

> Confiram a continuação: Howaito.


End file.
